seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 6
Swizzz looks back at the other pirates behind them. "This wasn't even a challenge." He stated. Cannon fire could be heard in the distance. "I wonder who could that be." "Swazi!!" Called Hayley. "Dammit!! My name is SWIZZZ!!" "Whatever. We're almost at the first island. And we need you to get ready ASAP!" Swizzz laid his head back down and sighed. "And I haven't even had any fun yet." "Then have some fun with me." Vivian, on the boat, giggled, and held her staff close to her. Lok, stared at her, and growled. "A vice admiral... BOSS, PROBLEM!" Swizzz squinted his eye. "Do I know her from somewhere?" He asked. "It's nice to see you." Boomed Riker. "Vivian." Riker's hand coated itself in a shiny metal. "Get off my ship!!" He ordered. "Seriously I know her from somewhere." Swizzz proclaimed. Jericho dragged him to the side. "This isn't the time, get ready for battle." Vivian, slammed her staff, around, and looked to Jericho, Swizzz, and Riker. "Oh, 3 cute guys, all healthy and strong... Ooh, I just wanna break you all." Caramel, behind her and holding knives, smirks. "THAT'S SEXUAL HARRESMENT!" He slashes at her, and she jumps, with Sunny holding a sycthe, and clashing with her. Swizzz quickly bounces to his feet. "Give me a weapon." His arms extends and curves into a large blade. "Oh wait I am a weapon." He jumps into the air and joins the battle. He slashes at Vivian and is blocked by her staff. "Hello beautiful. I'm sorry for this." He pulls out the flintlock pistol from his belt and pulls the trigger. Vivian dodges the bullet and thrusts her staff into his gut. Riker, kicks at her, and she dodges, slamming him with a Haki enhanced staff, and Jericho stares at her, unleashing Conquers Haki, but she seems unaffected. "Feisty, I love it!" She jumps in, and kicks Jericho in the face, sending him flying. He hits the ship, and looks at Swizz. "Are vice admirals tougher here suddenly?" "Yes. Yes they are." - Xander watches the battle from his ship. "Look, now Riker is having trouble." He zooms in closer. "He's up against Vivian, this'll be good." - Hayley walks into the middle of the ship. "You might not be affected by my brothers Haki. But I'm a different story." Hayley brushed her hair behind her shoulder. Her hair quickly turned a pure Snow White, and her eyes glowed a blood red. "I don't have enough energy to hold this form but it'll manage for now." Small bat wings grew on her back. She dashed and disappeared. Vivian looked around for a moment then took a few steps forward. She held out her staff and Hayley was tripped. As Hayley fell Vivian put the end on her chest. "That was too fast." "No. It wasn't fast enough." Tatiana barked from behind. She swung her sword and it was caught by Vivian's staff. As Hayley got back up she delivered a punch to Vivian, knocking her into the mast. "Teamwork!" "Indeed. Good old fashioned team work." Terry, grinning, and on the boat, looks to the group. Hyperion, still a crow, watches him walk aside the ship, dusting it off, and grinning. "So, I have Riker, Jericho, and Swizzz, and I believe Jericho's sister, Hayley... That only means one thing. Everyone else is back. Oh, what joy I had last time. Vivian, can you go? I want to have a little talk with them." Vivian, nods, and jumps off, running on water. Terry, lifts his arm, and a champagne bottle comes out. "Champagne? Or Apple juice? Personally, I prefer Apple juice. Anyone?" "Terry? The Gas Man." Mumbled Jericho. "It's been a while. I'm surprised you remember my name." "Oh how could I forget? You're one that got away, and I don't let that happen. So Champagne or Apple Juice?" - The Beta Pirates gain on the second place contender. As they pass by, Rosa throws a small plant aboard their ship. "Crecar." She murmured. The plant soon expands into a giant Venus Fly Trap with razor sharp teeth. One by one it picked off the members on their ship. "That was too much." Roku said. "That was way overboard, they didn't deserve that." "Shut up. It's the only way to keep them from coming back. Besides, they're not dead..I think." Beta, smirking, leans to Toma, and whispers something in his ear. "She scares me..." Domon, watching the thing, smokes a cigaret, and points to Rosa. "Hey, I know you, Beta said you're his woman." Beta, hearing that, tried to jump overboard. A large vine wraps around Beta. "Oh really?" Rosa asked. "When was this? Cause I don't remember." "Umm after you left. I think he said it again then." "That long ago?!" She focused on Beta. "The only reason I'm not dumping you overboard is that we need a captain." The vines began to squeeze tighter then release Beta on the deck. He takes a breath, and starts to kick Domon. "WHAT DID I SAY?!" "ROSA WAS SCARY! I REMEMBER! A SCARY HARPY WITCH WOMAN!" Beta, hearing that, did what any brave man would have done. Use Domon as a shield. - "OH YEAH! THESE MUSCLES HAVE BEEN TRAINED, TANNED, AND OILED! I MUST SAY, DYNAMO QUALITY! AS HARD AND BEAUTIFUL AS DIAMONDS! TRY TO BREAK THROUGH THESE!" Miguel, flexes his muscles yet again, and Tack, lifts his arm, being completely smooth. "Don't worry Tack. I don't have that much muscle either." Kent flicked his wrist. "Axel..... Get him." Axel charged into Miguel. "A CHALLENGER!! ILL SHOW YOU WHY IM THE FIGHTING CHAMP!!!" Axel and Miguel punch each other in the jaw, Miguel delivers a gut shot and Axel hunches over. Miguel puts his hands together and slams Axel into the deck then flexes his muscles. Axel grabbed onto Miguel's ankle. "I'm tired of you." He grunted. Hiroka dashed around in the sky, "Tempest Kick!!" She kicked two air slices towards Miguel. Miguel, bites the air slashes, and throws them in the air. He headbutts Axel, and Malk, kicks him in the knee, but he knees Malk in the stomach. "COWARDS! A TRUE MAN FIGHTS ONE ON ONE! YET NOT ONLY DO YOU THROW ALL YOUR FIGHTERS, BUT WOMEN?! WOMEN?! I WANT REAL MEN!" "Then I'm exactly what you're looking for." Zero made his way to Miguel. "A real man doesn't quit and fights until the end. A real man shows no fear." Zero got into a fighting stance. "A REAL MAN!! FINALLY, LETS GET STARTED!!" Zero jumped into the air, his eyes flashed a bright silvery green as he delivered a punch, knocking Miguel backwards. "And finally, a real man doesn't harm or bad mouth women." He turned towards a Faust. "Faust, I need a little boost. Mainly in the muscle department." "A REAL MAN DOESNT ACCEPT HELP!!" Miguel barked. "Well this man does." Zero retorted. Faust tossed him a small plant with a budding red flower. "Thanks." Zero said as he swallowed it whole. "Power Plant. Activate." Zero, struck Miguel, and Oak, used a rose whip, to slash Miguel's clothes off. He yelled in rage, and rushed at them, looking at Rhea. "EAT THIS GIRLY! CHAMPION BLAST!" "20! DRILL!" Tack's GOMU GOMU No drill smashed into Miguel, and he went flying, hitting the water, and he swam back to the ship. "I WILL POUND YOU INTO THE PAVEMENT!" Zero stood at the edge of the ship. "What did I just say?! A real man doesn't harm women." Zero delivered a kick to his head and jumped back. "Now I'll never forgive you." He charged for Miguel again, as he attacked, Miguel slammed him into the ship. "THIS IS WHY IM THE CHAMP!! NO MAN CAN DEFEAT ME!!" Rhea pulled out a small rod from the strap on her leg. As she spun it between her fingers it grew to five feet long. "What about a woman?" Miguel laughed and punched at Rhea. "Shōrai." She whispered and dodged the attack while ramming her staff into his face. Miguel threw punch another punch, but none connected. "AARGH!!" He shouted. He attacked again sending his fist into the ground. When he looked up, Rhea was staring him in the eyes. With his free hand he tried to grab her but she slid away. Behind her stood Jimero. They're eyes met, and a small blue brain appeared in his hands. "This is a lot smaller than it should be." Miguel, steaming, rushed him, but someone grabbed him. He turned around, to see a man twice his size, with a handlebar mustache, knight armor, and having a sword in a hilt, with a marine cape. "Anerin?!" "Sir Miguel, please, you are shaming yourself. Let me." Miguel, took a step back, and Anerin, walked to Tack, and Kent. "Of the people here, you have the most power. However, I wish to challenge only your sword users. As a swordsman, I have my honor." He looked to Fea, and Airi, and bowed to them. "Madam Fea, and her friend, I hate to fight women. It's old fashioned, and pigheaded, but I have the idea. But, you are pirates, but more importantly, Swordswoman. Even if I don't like it, I shall challenge the two of you. May it just be us? I shall challenge you one on one, or both. I won't hold back, so please don't either." Rangton, gulped, and looked to Fea and Airi. "Be careful, Miguel is a 3rd star... He's a 4th star, and considered the 5th best swordsman in the marines." "I accept the challenge. I've been training my ass off to get stronger. What better way than to test my skills." She turned to Anerin. "And my name is Airi. So Fea. Are you in?" Fea nodded and drew her swords. "Lets do this." - "I'll take apple juice." Jericho said skeptically. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'm not gonna fall for it." "No trick. Just a drink. Riker? What would you like?" Riker, takes the apple juice. "I don't do alchohal. Besides, Jericho, Terry is a dog, but he would make the air poison, instead. What do you want?" "Easy. I like to offer you a position. Each of you. Marine jobs..." "Can it." Jerichio drank his apple juice, and Terry chuckled. "Indeed, just joking. The real reason? Easy! I hate to kill people with potential. Riker, you have tons of it. Jericho, you too. Why follow Kent?" "That's like asking you, why do you work for the marines. I follow Kent Because...he's my brother. Since we were kids he's always looked out for me. So now I'm returning the favor. We share a bond that's deeper than the oceans themselves. Thats why." Jericho held out his cup. "Some more." Terry poured more into the cup. "Anything else you want to know?" "Yes. Why are you scared?" "What?" "Why are you so scared? Afraid that without him, you fall? Without him, your just the same child who needed protecting. You aren't truly brothers, if you follow him. Following him, will destroy all your potential. Your loyalty to him, is not the same as loyalty to a creed. I follow justice, because it is not a human. If it was... I would have surpassed it years ago. Now, why...do...you...follow him?" Jericho remained silent and didn't make eye contact. "SHUT IT!!" Barked Hayley. "He's told you his reasons. He doesn't need to say anymore." "No..it's fine Hayley. Terry, I follow him cause I'm afraid.... I'm afraid to lose my friend. We have a goal...to revive an era.....and if you stand in the way...I won't hesitate to cut you down." Terry, looked straight at Jericho, and laughed, holding his face, covering it up. "Finally, I love idiots who state the obvious! Even if you do all that crap, you'll always be afraid... And aren't we all? Jericho, I accept that answer, even if it wasn't the best! Because of that, I may not have to kill you." He hunches over, slapping his knee, still laughing, and stands straight, chuckling. "Sorry, I find this funny. Now, let's have some fun, journey on!" Jericho, looks confused. "Aren't you the boss of this?" "Me, no! Someone a lot more scary is. Vincent." Riker, stares straight at Terry, and stops breathing. "No..." "Yep." Jericho, looked around, more confused. "Who's this guy?" Terry, chuckling, looked demonic. "It's said that he's one of the most terrifying marines ever born, on the leagues of Garp, Sengoku, and Sakazuki! Heh heh, even I'm utterly terrified of him!" - Vincent, reading a book, drank a smoothie, and had sunglasses on, while sitting on a lawn chair. He was on a small raft, big enough for his chair, and a little more room. He set his cup down, and took a breath. Behind his small raft, was 150 boats on fire, and sinking. "Slow day. Pretty slow. Ooh, seagulls." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters